Daddy Issues
by Angelsnlilies
Summary: This is a series of drabbles of our beloved Daddy Hook/Killian. Watch him "struggle" with fatherhood by helping pregnant Emma, raising Henry, and chase after new little ones while seeking fatherly advice from Robin and Charming. AU! Many different settings; some plot lines are linear to one another (sort of a small multi-chapter fic). CS Cannon. Family Fluff.
1. Captured Moment

**Lately, I've wanted to hone in on my writing skills once again. It has been years since I've written my last fanfiction. Even though I loved my ideas and baby stories, it is sad to say that I may never finish them. I've been having such inspiration from watching OUAT. I'm in absolute in LOVE with Emma and Killian; it is so cannon for them. I've been reading stories about the two of them together with children or how she became pregnant, etc. I'm in love with the idea with Daddy!Killian. So this series will be drabble series of Daddy!Killian! There will be some slight drabbles of Daddy!Robin and Daddy!Charming. So low and behold the first part of my drabble series!**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Once Upon A Time. _If I did, Hook would be mine and mine alone **coughs**….Okay, okay I'll share….but only with Emma and my Oncer/fellow hooker!

Title: Captured Moment

Word Count: 633

Status: Unedited

E&K

Emma sat crossed leg on the floor with her 8-month-old son, Liam_._ A smile is brought to her face as Liam start to rearrange the brightly colored toys in his own fascination. His cubby little fingers gripped tightly onto a ball and banging it onto the floor the best he could. He started to fuss and kicked his leg in frustration. His green eyes turned to Emma holding up the ball to her, tears started to form in his bright eyes.

"Daww, my baby boy. Do you want me to turn it on for you?" Emma gently grabbed the ball from her son's hand, banging it against her other palm. The ball immediately illuminated in bright colors changing from green to red to blue rapidly. A big shriek of laughter was heard; her green eyes went back to her son. As she gave the ball back, her smile grew bigger. She loved seeing her son happy. That bright smile he gives off is the exact duplicate of his father. Her son was almost an exact little replica of Killian, but he had her nose and her bright green eyes. Dark curls started to sprout on his head. Killian clamed that came from his side of the family; he mentioned before his brother had the same exact curls.

Emma placed her arms on her jean-clad legs as leverage, hoisting herself up to stand. She decided to grab her camera; she wanted to capture his joyful expression of her son playing with his toys. Moving to the side table near the couch, she reached down to the dark knob, pulling it with a gentle tug; once the drawer was open, she reached in grabbing her small camera. She turned the small knob to the video option. She pointed the camera directly at Liam, who was still fascinated with his own toys, to notice his mother filming him.

"Liam," Emma called her son to get his attention. Liam's green eyes turn to look at his mother. "Are you having fun with your toys?" Liam smiled again at his mother's words acknowledging him. He was mimicking her smile that was plastered on her face.

Hearing footsteps climb up the stairs to the apartment, the blonde turned her slightly to the door. She knew it would be Killian coming home from the docks. Her eyes light up, and she turned her back to her son. "Liam. Do you know whose coming home? Its daddy!" She placed excitement in her voice wanting to rile up her child.

Liam's chubby little smile grew bigger than ever. Liam heard the doorknob started to turn as he looked back at his mother, squealing. His chubby little hand pointed to the door. Emma smiled and capturing every moment on her camera as Killian came through the door. "That's right baby; it is daddy!"

Liam dropped his toys and slowly pulled himself onto his hands. His smile securely on his face seeing his father opening the door; his waddled little crawl made its way to Killian. Killian smiled bending down on one knee holding, arms open to his son. "Hello, little mate!" Killian expressed with joy in his blue eyes every time his son greets him at the door. Placing his arms underneath Liam's, he hoisted his son up into a cradle, hugging him close to his chest. Killian's blue eyes noticed Emma holding something in her hands. She was holding what she calls a "cam-er-ah". Small tears appeared, which didn't go unnoticed by Killian, in her eyes seeing her love and her son.

"Love? What's the matter?" Killian spoke softly, concern peaking through.

She shakes her head as her blonde hair swayed back and forth in the movement. A smile grazed her month as a single tear fell down. "Just capturing a moment."

E&K

**_A/N: _That is all for the first half. Please review/follow/favorite/etc. I do appreciate your feedback. I do accept prompts, but I may not get to them right away at this time due to grad school.**


	2. Telling The News Part 1

**I cannot believe the amount of responses I have received over my little drabble! Thank you all so much for the likes, reblogs, reviews, follows, favs, etc! It does really warms my heart the amount of people who love seeing Daddy!Killian. Please bare with me that this peace is unedited. I am currently looking for a beta/editor who is willing to put up with my arse. Haha!**

**You can find me on Tumblr for recent updates and little drabble sneak peaks: Angelsnlilies. I will also give progress updates :) But remember to check my profile on appx dates when the next chapters will be released.**

**Disclaimer: Adam and Eddy own the rights to Once Upon A Time. If I had the choice, well...let's say Hook will not leave Emma's (*cough* or mine *cough*) bedroom at all.**

Title: Telling the News: Part 1

Word Count: 1243

Status: Unedited

Emma stood before the mirror, turning from side to side. Her face beaming in awe and frustration as her belly begins slowly developing outward. Even though she wasn't far along, she never really had the opportunity to acknowledge herself when she was pregnant with Henry. Tonight, Killian would be back from his expedition, and she couldn't wait to express the announcement. But the big question worrying her: what Killian would think? She already knew Killian would be a great father, seeing how he treats Henry like his own son. By spending time with Henry, Killian's heart was able to heal from Neal. Killian expressed his belief Neal would be honored if Killian stand by Henry in his place. Henry was the connection they both had to Neal. Everyday as Henry grew, he was looking more and more like his father.

Emma wanted to tell Henry first, before Killian, he was going to big brother. She knew deep down Henry would be excited getting yet another sibling. During their weekends together, Henry told her tales of Roland; little Roland always shadowing him around. She knew the little boy idolized Henry with fascination; those two instantly synced together. Regina was worried at the time and confided in Emma wondering if Henry would accept another sibling when she officially adopted Roland creating a new family with Robin. Both Regina and Emma understood Henry would no doubt be a wonderful big brother at any age. Regina just needed that reassurance from his fellow mother to confirm. Even at 15, Henry is still a kid; His passion to learn endless from sailing to sword fighting, from archery (Mary Margaret, at first, was sad when he wanted to take lessons from Robin than her, but she knew Henry needed to spend time with male figures) to baking.

Emma heard the front door open to loft and voices trailing in of her mother, father, and son in tow. Emma couldn't believe she was the mother of a teenager and now going to mother of a small baby in 5 and half months. She heard a deep laugh recognizing it as her son while she slowly descended the stairs. Her parents found a place not to far from the loft: a quiet 4-bedroom home big enough for their small family (they even gave Emma a "bedroom" when she stayed over having girls night with her own mother).

"Hey," Emma softly spoke getting their attention as all three heads turning acknowledging her presence.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret shocked to see her daughter was home. "David and I took Henry "officially" for driving lessons." Lifting her hands, her fingers made air quotations to the word officially.

Emma rolled her green eyes in response remembering the time they took Henry out driving when he was just 12 turning 13. "I hope you did not run over any mailboxes this time."

"Naw, Mom! The steering lesson Dad as been giving me helps a lot." Emma heart raced every time Henry called Killian "dad". A smiled grazed her lips when he said that magic word. Killian is not the only one Henry calls "dad", Robin shares the honor, much of Regina's excitement.

"Henry was a pro this time. Trust me." Her father spoke with delight being able to spend some quality time with Henry, aside from sword fighting lessons they shared at least twice a week when Henry wasn't 'shipped' around from home to home. "Granny agreed to take Ethan while we spent time with Henry. You know it isn't safe for a 3-year-old be around a crazy driver." David winked, teasing Henry.

"I'm not that bad!" Henry hazel eyes narrowed at David. Henry suddenly laughed as David riled his brown messy hair. Even though Henry is close the exact height as his mothers and grandmother, David still riles his hair as the young kid he grew to love. Henry turned to the blonde haired woman. "Mom?" He called gaining Emma's attention that was somewhat in deep thought. He continued, "Gramps and Grams suggested getting something to eat at Granny's for dinner. Mom and Robin already agreed to join us later with Roland. I promised I would tell Roland how my driving lesson went. Why don't you come along? I know Killian is supposed to be due back in tonight. You can 'waste' some time until he gets back."

Emma nodded in agreement and smiling at her son. "Sure, kid!" She responds quickly being thrown from her thoughts.

Mary Margaret cautiously eyed Emma. "Emma, is something wrong? You seem pretty distracted."

Emma shook her head blonde, hair moving with her answer. "I'm fine." She plastered a smile on her face hoping it would convince her parents.

The dark pixie haired woman raised her dark brow. "No, no. Something is up. You seem pretty different the last couple of months. You don't drink coffee; you are continuously running to the restroom. It was like the beginning stages when I was preg…" Her green eyes widened at Emma. "You're…are you?" Her voice softly spoke.

Emma's green eyes turned away, sighing. She began to tremble a little bit, gathering the courage to tell her parents and Henry the news. She made to eye all three of them as a slow nod confirming her mother's speculation.

Henry's hazel eyes shifted between his mother and grandmother, confusingly. He turned his head to his grandfather. "Gramps, what are they going on about?" David caught onto the conversation, blue eyes widened as Emma nodded.

Emma let out a breath quickly and gravitated towards Henry. "Henry." She stared into his eyes, struggling to tell him. "What you're grandparents already figured out is that I'm…I'm…pregnant. You're going to be a big brother." A small smile appears her face. Suddenly Emma had to catch her breathe as her son's arms wrapped around her small frame; she reciprocated with her arms accepting the hug from her son.

"Mom, this is great news! I know you are scared of going through this again. But remember, you're not alone. I'm aware of old demons you have, and they truly never 'go away' per say. You know Killian will never ever leave you. I'm here to help out; Gramps and Grams, hell, even Regina would be excited for you! I know it's that small fear all those years ago despite the closure. My dad would be excited for you." Henry reassured his mother; he knew his mom carried scars still despite all the positive changes happening in the recent years. She just needed that reassurance; it was his job to do so since Killian isn't here to help her along.

Emma felt the weight release off her shoulders knowing Henry is much of her rock as Killian. Despite the years back when he was upset about not having his memories, he learned to grow and understand why she did it in the first place (also raging hormones of a teenage boy was part of the problem). She felt Henry pull back from the embrace he had given her prior; his hazel eyes bore into his mother's green ones. "Mom, I know you wanted to tell Killian first, right?"

Emma placed a small smile returned to her lips. "Actually, I wanted to tell you first, because I wanted your help planning a way to tell Killian."

Henry's hazel eyes lite up in excitement and a mischievous little smirk plastered on his lips. "I guess 'Operation Stork' is going into full swing then."

**So Operation Stork is in full swing then. What do you think Henry and Emma have plan on how to tell Killian. You just have to hold out until the next part :)**

**I do receive Prompts/reviews/PMs Etc. Please let me hear from you. What are your thoughts/concerns/Suggestions/Criticism (positive not hateful bashing, please). I will answer and can accept feedback :D**

**Until next time fellow Oncers!**

**Angel/Coco**


	3. Bath-Time

**Hello Oncers!**

**SURPRISE! Another update! Well...I said I would put up another drabble today (for those who looked in my profile and keep track of my updates). I wanted to say THANK YOU ALL AGAIN! For all the follows, likes, reviews, reblogs, favorite, follow, Etc! It really warms my heart; every time I get an email, the little kid in me jumps up and down. Please keep them coming. The next update will not be until this weekend. You may get a sneak peak if you follow me on my tumblr ;).**

**Did you see Sunday's episode? O...M...G. I want to go mama bear mode on Zelena going after the babies! Roland, Snowflake baby, and now HENRY! WHAT!? But that means we are closer than ever to TLK!**

**I am currently looking for a beta who will be willing to work with me. If you are interested, please PM me :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. If I did, Killian will be allowed to kiss Emma all he wants and then some *wink wink***

Title: Bath-time

Word Count: 557

Status: Unedited

~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~

The boiling water was spilling over the top of its container onto the stove and the floor. The oven timer screaming, indicating what was in the oven was finished; smoked seeped through the cracks of the oven door, confirming it was done. Pots and pans cluttered the counter tops. The milk carton, lying on its side, was tipped over while the white liquid spilling its contents onto the floor.

Pillows and blankets were thrown all over the couch; the table trinkets scattered all on and under the table. The TV blasted loudly on with the station it was previous left on. Laughter could be heard down the hall. The echo comes closer as the patter of little feet hit the wooden floors. Suds of soap filled the curly dark hair as the water dripped, leaving a trail.

"Liam!" A tall figure rushed behind the child, chasing after the 18 month old. Shirt is soaked and pants clung to his figure as he skit to a halt trying to capture his son.

Killian caught his breath wondering how his son could slip through his fingers when he only turned for 3 seconds to grab a towel. His dark stuck up in all places and portions clung to his forehead as sweat seeped down his face. He didn't realize that bathing Liam would be this difficult. Laughter was heard again this time behind the couch as Killian looked through his peripheral eyeing his son without him knowing.

Killian decide to play along this little hide-in-seek game, because he knew it was the only way to get Liam to cooperate. "I wonder where my little pirate could be." Killian moved his body to the couch, lifting up a pillow. "Is he here? Nope!" He placed the pillow back down lifting another. "Here? Nope!" He heard laughter again; Killian knew his son was on the side, trying his best to hide. Killian quickly jumped in front of Liam causing him to scream in laughter, wrapping his arms around his son. "Gotcha!"

Killian's laughter roared from his chest seeing the delight on his son's face. "You are just as stubborn as your mother." Killian sighed looking around the apartment at the destruction trying to get Liam into the bath. "And your mother will most likely through me off the Roger seeing her home a complete mess."

Liam's bright green eyes looked at his father. Touching his cheek with his chubby hand. "Dada!" He started to squirm in Killian's hold, wanting down.

"Oh no, you don't lad! It's time to get dry!" Killian spoke in a firm tone; Liam understood it meant serious business. Killian rotated his body, ready to walk back to the bathroom when he saw two figures standing at the door with mouths open in awe and shock: his 16-year-old (close to 17) stepson and his pregnant wife. Henry stood over Emma by 4 inches near completing his growth spur, holding bags after he assisted his mother baby shopping for the new bundle of joy. Emma green eyes gawked at her husband and her second child wondering this much chaos could happen in an hour time frame. This is what happens when you leave a certain pirate captain try to bathe an 18-month-old by himself when the child is clearly difficult as to bathe: both parents have to be around.

~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~

**That is all for now! Please remember to review; reviews are much like true love, it's the most power magic of all. :D More reviews might make me update quicker :P**


	4. Telling The News Part 2

**Hello Oncers!**

**I am sorry that this is a day late! I had to finish a research paper for one of classes. It is a priority before anything else. But the good news, this chapter is over 4K! I'm shocked with myself that I wrote a long piece! I never thought I had it in me!**

**I cannot believe I have close to 100 followers! I'm so grateful for the reviews, follows, likes, favorites, etc!**

**If you want to find little sneak peaks at my drabble works, please follow me on tumblr at Angelsnlilies.**

**Without further ado, here is our part 2 of Telling the News/**

**Title: Telling the News Part 2/2**

**Rating: K+**

**Status: Unedited (it is currently being edited and will be updated with the final version)**

**Word Count: 4,369**

One week has past since Emma found out she been pregnant with Killian's child. Every moment she had trying to tell him the exciting news, she been interrupted. The thought-out plan Henry and her came up with failed; persistent as he is, Henry came up with varies plans to succeed. Henry and Emma planned a lunch at the Sheriff's station, knowing David will be out patrolling, taking care of any 'nuisances' pops up. Emma placed the last sandwich within the black cooler, which she is bringing the station; she giggled to herself as she completed a bologna sandwich, wanting to mess with Killian. She always reminded him of the time in New York when he was locked up and 'forced' him to eat bologna.

As the week passed, she felt more and more stares proceeded with smiles by the citizens of Storybrooke. She recognized the news would be out of the bag sooner or later. She was pushing her into the fourth month and her belly was really starting to show. Even Madam Mayor guess instantaneously Emma was expecting, or it could be the fact that Henry might have slipped it out. Her son, the heart of the truest believer, her first real 'true love' of her life, has a big mouth like his grandmother. When deep secrets are to be kept, Henry does. But with all the excitement of Emma being pregnant, Henry was always wearing a smile on his face. Regina knew her son well and would pry the information out of him.

After the short ride in her yellow bug, Emma opened the driver's door, reaching over grabbing the black cooler from the passenger seat. Stepping out into the crisp November air, she closed her driver's door. She pulled her red coat tighter to her body, trying to conserve body heat she had. Her boots clicked along the cement, walking to the front of the Sheriff's station. Once inside the station, she dragged her body to one of the open desks she somewhat occupies. David and she 'traded off' on being Sheriff.

With the former lost year curse dragging her family back from the Enchanted Forrest, and the need to return 'home', Storybrooke was destroyed when Zelena changed history. Once Killian and her established the time stream, Regina informed Emma that she could create Storybrooke once again with anyone who wanted to return to "the land without magic". A majority of its citizens did want to return, because they felt that it was their new home. With Regina and Rumpelstiltskin's help, Emma created an alternative "curse" putting the small town back on the map. This time people can freely come and go into the town. Any outside visitor new to Storybrooke will have 'rose-colored glasses'. Rumple guided Emma, with the help fairy dust, positioned a large spell protecting only Storybrooke citizens if they use magic or appearing out of the ordinary. If magic was used, outsiders will see it as a trick or a figment of their imagination.

Emma pulled out her chair before sitting at the computer desk. It took sometime updating all of the computers to current models. Emma chose to stay within the station working on reports and looking into her old career as a bailed-bonds person for extra revenue for the station since it always pretty mellow in Storybrooke. Grumpy would still get into his drunken fits every so often with his brothers. There was occasional thievery from the band of merry men, but Robin does a stern chitchat to the younger gents. Robin became an unofficial deputy of Storybrooke much to Regina's 'encouragement' to keep the prince of thieves busy. Other than that, Robin was the 'stay-at-home' dad.

Emma slowly leaned back her chair with a sigh. Her green eyes gazed down at the small bump forming through her clothing. Bringing her hand, she placed it on her stomach, slowing rubbing in a circular motion. "Don't worry, daddy will find about you soon." She twisted her head to the clock on the wall ready "10:45" knowing Killian will be at returning from the docks. When they returned to Storybrooke, Emma was concerned about Killian. The sea was in his heart despite Emma being his home. Emma spoke to Regina if they could make a position for Killian; Regina needed someone to mange and regulate the docks; he would have the power and control like any captain would desire. Everyday he would venture out sailing on his modern vessel and other days he took longer to feel the fresh sea air fill his lungs. Emma begun to open manila folders on her desk, back-logging all of the files during the 28-year curse. A small smile grazed her lips as Graham's writing appeared. He was first spark of hope that could lead to love, her first real friend in Storybrooke (besides Henry), her welcoming shoulder when she arrived, and her 'somewhat' brother she wanted, confided in; even though she hardly knew him in his cursed form, she did miss him. But if it was not for him, she wouldn't be able to open up to love again, open up to loving Henry with her heart despite her fear of people leaving.

Emma occupied herself with work to notice a body standing right before her desk, casting its shadow above her. Noticing the lighting change, she turned her head upward to the source, nearly jumping. "Killian, you startled me!" She gasped out.

A devilish smirk came to his lips, blue eyes playfully gazing into her green. "Sorry love, couldn't resist." He playfully shrugged his shoulders to his wife. "And what pray tell sounded so dire for me to come here?" He raised his dark eyebrow at her. He watched her carefully as she motioned her hand to the nearby chair beaconing him to sit. He took the motion and sat down across from her at the desk.

Emma watched his graceful form guide himself into the chair. Everyday, she is amazed how she is married to a dashing, rum drinking leather wearing, rapscallion. Her eyes wander over his sleek form. Button down flannel red shirt with top buttons undone, sporting his typical leather pirate grab jacket, and blue jeans; those jeans make her mouth water every time he wears them. She caught his playful smirk realizing she was observing him; gosh, her hormones are going crazy already. What she wouldn't give just to take him then and there upon the desk, but she has a mission: tell him the exciting news. She extended her arm to the cooler placing it on the desk before them. "Well the 'dire' situation is having my wonder husband join me for lunch. It finally gives us a chance to spend some time together since this week without interruptions." She began to pull sandwiches out as she made previously this morning, grapes and watermelon, and some sparkling cider (to celebrate the news once she informed him).

"There better not be any bologna in there, Swan." His blue eyes narrowed at her.

"Do you really think I would do that to you?" She smiled sweetly at him.

He knew the underlying mischievous tone she spoke. He rolled his eyes as he cautiously reaches for one of the sandwiches; it was playing roulette. Opening up the wrapped sandwich with his hand, bringing it to his mouth and slowly taking a bite, savoring sandwich he chewed. He watches her closely as she eats, mischievous eyes twinkling. "Your lucky, Swan, it was not that dreaded bologna."

"Well if you want to eat more sandwiches, there is only two left. One is bologna and the other is beef. You want to take the chance?" She raised an eyebrow at him with a challenge.

"You're on!"

He did get the bologna sandwich; he spat out the contents and her laughing as he did. "Despite that sandwich, my love, it was wonderful as always, to eat with you. Never a dull moment between us." He leaned over the desk, placing a gentle kiss to her lips. He felt her lips turn up as he gently pulled away, observing the smile upon her lips.

She realized it was now or never to tell him. "Well, I know it was not much of a gourmet lunch, but I wanted to tell you something important. I've been trying to tell you all week, but the opportunity never came up." She paused. "Killian, I know we spoke of this situation from time to time, but I wanted too…" She felt Killian grip her hand squeezing it for reassurance. "I..I'm..preg…"

BANG!

The door thrashed open as David shoving Grumpy through the now open door. "Grumpy, I know you have a hot head, but you do need hit Dopey with your pickaxe!" David scolded him, opening up the jail cell door, shoving the 'grumpy' dwarf in.

"Come on, it was innocent! He had it coming!" Grumpy or Leroy, Emma still called him, watched as her father and the dwarf go back and forth. She sighed as another moment wasted telling her husband he was going to be a father.

Killian glanced at the clock. "That is my queue to leave. Sorry love, I have to get back down to the docks. Whatever you need to tell me can wait, correct?" Rising from his chair, he quickly peaked her lips.

Emma smiled at him. "Yeah, it's no problem. See you at dinner tonight." She let out a sigh as his form retreated.

David turned to his daughter after locking the jail cell door. "Did you tell him?"

Emma shook her head and sighed in defeat. "I was just about too until you barraged in here with Leroy. What did you do Leroy? Get into a fight with Doc again over his Miata?"

Grumpy snorted as he lay, leaning on his bend arm, upon the small grey bed. "Pfft, No! Dopey doesn't understand the word 'no'. I 'accidently' hit him upside the head with my pickaxe. He needed a lesson learned, sister."

"You're lucky Whale was there in the diner! Dopey does have a solid head to begin with, but don't do it again. You know what Snow will do to you when she is informed about this." David gave Grumpy the stern look regarding Snow. Grumpy shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"Fine. Fine! I'll apologize…. tomorrow." Grumpy eyed his goddaughter. "So…what were you trying to tell that rum drinker of yours?"

Emma rolled her green eyes, shaking her head at him. "I'm not telling Leroy. No offense, you'll most likely blab it out to the entire town. And it is my job to inform my husband that I'm pregnant." Emma froze letting it slip. "Ah, hell." She covered her face, face-palming herself at her simple mistake.

"Well, well, well. I guess we will be celebrating a little one on the way. Damn it! I lost 20 bucks to Happy!"

Emma's face fell in shock. "You all were beating on me!? Since when?" She twisted her body to her father. "Please don't tell me you were part of this betting pool?"

David's footing shifted side to side moving shyly, shoulders slumping at his daughter. "It was an innocent little bet!"

"Dad!"

"Oh come on, Emma! I figured it would be quicker than what it is now!" He raised his hands, preparing for the hormonal outburst.

Emma let out a deep breathe, sighing. "Well, I better get down to the docks and try to tell my husband before the entire town knows." Emma began placing the empty containers back in the cooler, grabbing in a huff, walked out the door to her car.

"I think she will have a difficult time down at the docks. Ariel has swimming around the boats causing the fisherman to lose their catch," Grumpy spoke.

"Emma may need more help in telling Killian. I have an idea, but I need some back up." David pulled out his phone from his front pocket, flipping it open, dialing a number. Placing it to his ear, hearing the other end ringing. "Henry? Yeah. It failed. We have to go from Operation Stork to Operation Baby Carriage. Yeah? I'll leave it to you and your grandmother to get the diner ready for tonight. Okay, Bye."

Grumpy eyed David, puzzled. "Operation Baby Carriage?"

"Let's say father intuition, Emma won't be able to tell Killian without some help."

E&K

An hour later, Emma hauled her yellow bug into the dock parking. She dragged herself out of the car, feeling her stomach getting queasy. "Damn morning sickness," she muttered to herself, slamming the yellow car door. Her green eyes followed all the workers moving about; she was scanning all workers trying to locate her husband. Her green eyes finally fell on her pirate in his coat. No matter what jackets she may have given him, he always wanted to wear his long leather coat with everything he wore. He didn't feel complete without it like his 'hook'. She gathered her courage, stalking up to Killian as he shouted orders.

"Smee, not right there! Damn it, Smee! Be careful of the cargo! Regina will have my head if any of the cargo is damaged!" Killian shouted to couple of men transporting cargo boxes from the small shipping boat onto the dock.

"Killian." He was startled a little as the voice called his name. He rotated his body, seeing his wife. "Emma! Not that I don't mind seeing you love, but what are you doing here?" Concern edge peaked through his voice as he saw his wife walking closer to him.

"Well." She started. "It has to do with what I've been trying to tell you earlier, before we got interrupted by David. I just cannot wait any longer." Emma reached down to his good band intertwining their fingers together. "Killian…"

"Cap'n!" A crew worker called out getting Killian's attention.

Emma groaned as she was once again interrupted.

"What Jameson?" Killian yelled back.

"Sire, we unloaded all of the boat. Should we start loading now?" Jameson asked.

"Aye!" Killian turned his attention back to Emma. "Now that is settled, you were say…"

"Cap'n!"

"Bloody hell!" Killian sighed. "What?!" He directed his attention to Smee.

"The mermaid is causing ruckus again!" Smee spoke.

"Tell that fish that swim father out into the sea! I know she playing around enjoying herself, but she needs to reminded!" Killian yelled back. Gathering his composure, his eyes trailed to his wife seeing frustration written on her face. "Now my Swan, what is it?"

Emma opened her mouth to speak until…

"Captain!"

"For bloody sake! Everyone stop what you are doing!? My wife is trying to tell me something important that couldn't wait!" Killian ordered out in frustration, causing all the workers to stop and look in awe at the pirate captain. "Okay my love, what is it you need to tell me? I doubt interruptions will continue on." He left loose his famous smirk, and blue eyes dazzling into hers.

Emma eyes cautiously began shifting between her husband and his workers. Her nerves were getting to her; she shook her head taking a step back. "Um, it's not that important anyway." Tears developing in her green pools.

"Emma, you came down all this way if it was not an urgent matter. Please love, what is it you need to tell me?" Killian's eyes bore into her green ones as a tear fell down her cheek.

Emma removed her hand from his, shaking her head. "No, no! It's okay! It's not important anyway." She turned on her heals running quickly for her yellow bug.

"Emma!" Killian called out to his wife's retreating form. "I wonder what was that about."

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Killian felt the vibration in his pocket realizing it was his cell phone. Retreiving the cell, he glanced at the screen, reading 'Henry'. Answering the call quickly, he spoke, "Hello, Lad. How may I be of service? Really? Dinner at Granny's? 7pm? And dress nicely? Okay, understand!" Killian sighed into the mouthpiece. "No, I'm quite alright. My concern is for your mother. She arrived not to long ago, trying to inform me of news, but with the consistent interruptions, she retreated to the metal contraption of hers. Do you any idea, pray tell, she might want to tell me? You don't know?" He groaned in defeat thinking his son might know. "Alright lad, I'll be there tonight. Ta!" Killian mind wondered what might be so important.

E&K

_Granny's 7pm._

Emma walked into the diner, the bell indicating her arrival. The entire diner was deserted. She received a call earlier from Henry to meet here at 7 for dinner. Taking off her large wool red coat hanging it on the nearby coat rack, Emma wore a soft red dress with an empire waist, the skirt's soft material stopping right above her knee. Emma wouldn't normally wear something this nice to the diner, but Henry insisted there was a gathering tonight celebrating 'something'. She had to borrow this dress from her mother since most of her clothing was not fitting properly.

The bell to the door rang again; Emma turned seeing Killian standing there. Underneath his usual leather jacket, he switched his red shirt for a soft grey pressed shit with same amount of buttons unbuttoned from the top. Instead of jeans, he had black dress slacks, shirt tucked pleasantly into his pants.

"My Swan. Your beauty is radiant as always." Killian eyed his wife in the lovely dress.

Emma's cheeks tinted pink at his comment. Man, he still knows how to make her blush with those comments. "You freshen up quite nicely." She swayed her body closer to his, closing the distance between them.

Killian had his playful smirk upon his face. "I have to in order to keep up with my beautiful Swan." He gently ran the back of his hand along her cheek. Both sets of eyes stared into each others seeing the love between the two. Killian took the opportunity bringing his head lightly down, lips softly lying upon hers.

A cough interrupted the two as the broke apart seeing Ruby stand there, smirking wolfish grin to them. "Good, you got Henry's message. It will be just you two tonight. Have a seat in your booth, and I'm bring out your dinner shortly." She winked, retreating behind the bar, into the kitchen

Killian moved his arm out gesturing to his wife. "Ladies, first," he spoke followed by his famous smirk.

Emma slide into the booth as Killian sat the opposite of her. Placing her hands on the table, she felt a prosthetic and flesh hand on top of her own. Her stare moved to Killian, seeing his face full of love and devolution, all towards her. She couldn't help but return the same exact smile to him.

Moments later, Ruby came, out from the kitchen, carrying to plates on her tray. She stalked up to them, heels clicking on the floor. "Be careful the plates are hot." Wrapping a towel on the edge of the plate, she positioned a plate in front of them. "Granny's famous lasagna. And it isn't frozen at all." She winked. "Oh, I almost forgot!" She raced to the back, her wolf speed preceding her, returning quickly with their usual hot chocolate.

Emma smiled, cautiously smelling the aroma of the chocolate. Killian knew she was 'sick' last couple of weeks, but at the time, both of them thought it was the stomach flu going around. Deep down she knew something else was wrong, she took the test confirming her suspicion, and she was pregnant.

They both began to indulge in their food, speaking lightly what happened at the docks. They really didn't need to speak intense conversations; they enjoyed being in each other's company. Satisfaction from their meal, Killian placed his cloth napkin upon the table. "I might say that was phenomenal. I know we rarely eat Granny's lasagna, but she out did herself tonight." Killian was content. Give a man a plate of delicious food, they're happily satisfied as a little boy.

They both began to hear chatter coming from kitchen; Killian rose his eyebrow as Emma scrunched up her face, sighing. They could both hear the conversation, since the voices were not exactly quiet.

"Did you think she told him yet?"

"I don't know! They just finished eating."

"Snow, did you decorate the 'goods'?"

"David, yes I did! Granny helped doing the main part, because I was busy with Ethan."

"Mommy, I want sweets!"

"Ethan not right now!"

"And no pouting either! Your father may fall for it, but I won't young man!"

"Come on grams, give him a break. He has been patient today."

"I agree with the kid. Let Ethan have a little fun."

"Ruby stop agreeing. I know you sneak chocolate for Ethan every time he comes into the diner."

"I can't help but look those cheeks of his!"

"Ruby, wait till you and Victor start having children."

Sighing and shaking her head, Emma smirked at Killian. "They think they are being sneaking watching us, but I have an idea." Killian eyed his wife knowing her little plan, smirking back the same mischievous smile. Emma raised her hand flicking her wrist, the chatter stopped and appearing right before them was Ruby, David, Mary Margaret holding 3-year-old Ethan, and Henry.

"Care to explain what you are doing in the back?" Killian questioned to the group.

"Nothing!" They all spoke together.

Emma knew what this was about. They planned this quiet dinner so she can tell Killian she was pregnant. "Guys, since you are here. Just go sit in the corner and eat. Ruby, you might want to reopen the diner. I won't be able to tell him tonight with all this 'interruption'." She sighed sadly, trying to hide it in her voice. She began to slide out of the booth, concern penetrating Killian's face. She stopped him once he tried to move with her. "Killian, it's okay. I just have to use the restroom." She smiled, preceding her prior action, getting up from the booth walking to the back hall, location of the restroom.

Killian eyed the group who all looked away sheepishly, their eyes wandering in different directions.

"Wow! I'm hungry! Ruby, is there any more lasagna left?" David spoke first breaking the awkward silence.

Ruby jumped at the question. "Yes, there is! Take a seat and I'll return with the plates!" She quietly snuck back into the kitchen.

David, Henry, and Mary Margaret with little Ethan walked to the side table, avoiding any questions Killian may have to them. Once seated at the table, across the diner, they all began to talk quietly amongst themselves. Only one who could be heard is Ethan yelling out he wanted chocolate from his seat.

Killian chuckled at the little lad. He was lost in thought wondering when him and Emma would expect a little one. But unknown to him, Emma was already expecting. Being lost in thought, he did not notice Granny standing at the edge of the table holding what appears to be a cake.

"Here you go!" She spoke placing the chocolate cake in front of Killian. "Enjoy!" She winked adding the famous Lucus smirk, walking away. Unknown to either of them, Henry, David and Mary Margaret were trying to get Granny's attention. They failed miserably when they see her walk away, and Killian eyeing the cake.

Killian gave a questionable look reading the cake. "Congratulations on the baby," muttering to himself. "Granny must've given the cake to the wrong person."

Emma came back from the restroom seeing the back of Killian's head looking down at something in particular. She eyed her family in the corner all having nervous expression on their faces, talking amongst themselves. She rolled her eyes, walking back to the booth, sliding in beside her husband. She felt Killian's body relax as his arm wrapped around her shoulders pulling her close to his body, her head nestling on his shoulder.

"Swan, it appears Granny popped another curl giving us this cake."

Emma smirked, shaking her head as she read the writing on the cake. "Cake!" Killian and Emma noticed her little brother standing at the edge of the table eyeing the cake. His sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes full of wonder; when looking at Ethan, they both saw her father in him, but with her mother's nose and cheeks. Emma reached over picking up her little brother placing him upon her lap, carefully, getting comfortable with her baby bump. She observed Killian cut into the cake, using a knife Granny left, creating a small piece.

"Is that enough, lad?" Killian spoke to Ethan as his eyes lite up at the chocolate piece of cake.

"Yah!" He clapped excitedly, as Killian placed a piece on a small plate, handing the fork to him. He 'graciously' dug into the chocolate delicious wonder.

"Little lad, I think this cake was made for your father." Killian's blue eyes watched the small child eat. "Is your Dad and Mom having another baby?"

Ethan shakes his head, consuming another bite of cake. "Nof," he replied with a mouth full of food. Swallowing the food when he was finished chewing, he spoke again. "No new baby! But a new baby be here soon! Momma and daddy say the baby comes from mommy's tummies and only one person is growing a tummy!"

Emma giggled hope Killian would catch on.

"Then why would Granny bring the cake over too…" Killian's face went into shock as blue eyes turned to Emma.

Emma smiled finally grew widely, the news releasing the tension she had been carrying all week. "Congratulations, Daddy!"

Killian smacked his lips against his wife's joyful news.

From outside the diner, loud voices were heard.

"PAY UP GRUMPY! I WAS RIGHT!"

"I DON'T HAVE THE MONEY RIGHT NOW, HAPPY!"

"YOU LOST FAIR AND SQUARE!"

"You damn dwarves all owe me money, I knew at exactly 8:15pm the news would break. It's exactly 8:17pm, two minutes after the rum drinker figured it out!"

Grumbling came from all dwarves.

"Regina, you might be pregnant, but you are still the evil queen."

"I know," humor tinting her voice.

**That is all for now! Please check my profile for the next installment of Daddy "Issues" Drabbles. It will be titled _My Girl._ We will be introducing Killian and Emma's little daughter. Reviewers been wanting to see Daddy/daughter moments.**

**I have a challenge for you all! Please give me some reviews for my story, and I might post a quick little fluffy drabble in a couple of days.**

**Please feel free to comment/PM me with any concerns or question!**

**Cya in a week!**

**Coco/Angel**


	5. Her Sweet Laugh

**I'm so sorry this is late! I had to write two papers for my final. It was time ****consuming! I wanted to give you guys something to look forward too! I've currently working on 2 drabble chapters side by side. I know I am off course of the current chapters!** **  
**

**NEWS: My prior chapters have been edited and will be posted later with the corrections. This one is currently unedited due to my beta being out of town for the next couple of weeks.**

**I wanted to say THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, PMs, KUDOS, BOOKMARKS, . I love you guys so much. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT. It belongs to A/E.**

**Title: Her Sweet Laugh**

**Rated: K**

**Status: Unedited**

Crying…Crying…Crying…

Killian couldn't figure out why Maggie was crying. He fed her; he changed her; he showed her favorite stuff animals that made her laugh. Nothing worked! His five-month-old little girl was crying endlessly, and he didn't understand why. He hated seeing tears fall from those blue eyes of hers. He would ask Emma for help, but she was busy with Ruby, Mary Margaret, and Regina. He sighed at the women forming a "Mommy and son" group. Despite the age difference between the young boys, they would run around playing swords or with air 'guns' having endless fun.

Henry came into the living room covering his ears. "Why is she crying? She has been crying non-stop for the last 20 minutes." Frustration seeped in the teen's voice.

Killian's apologetic eyes gazed at his son. "I'm sorry, lad. I'm really trying here! It's just…I've done everything known to make her happy!"

Henry sighed understanding that Maggie was a little stubborn when trying to get her to smile. "Did you even use her magical ball?"

"Magical ball?" Confusion was written all over Killian's face.

"Mom was using her magic in front of Liam and Maggie last night by floating a ball. Maggie was enticed by the ball that she would not stop crying when Mom tried to put it away. When Maggie finally went to sleep, Mom hid it," Henry explained to his stepfather hoping that would be able to cheer up his little sister.

"Do you know where your mother placed the ball?" Killian asked eyes filled with worry as Maggie's crying became louder.

"It's in the hall closet."

Killian sighed knowing that closest was a death trap filled with his children's toys. He never dare go in there without Emma using her magic holding the toys in place. "Henry, watch your sister as I attempt to go through that closet." Killian gathered up his courage. "I've faced Zelena, Cora, Pan even! But a closet I fear most," he muttered under this breathe.

Henry walked to his sister's carrier, extending his arms carefully placing the crying baby within his hold. He held her to his chest, bouncing his arms up and down to calm her. "Shhh, Maggie. We'll find the ball. Don't you worry your little head of yours. See, Daddy is going to find it," Henry cooed at his sister turning his body, attempted to show Maggie what his dad was doing. Henry watched as Killian cautiously open the hall closet door. Killian turned the knob slowly, pulling his arm back. The door creaked open; Killian sighed knowing the worst part was over. He opened the door wider seeing all the toys jumbled together upon the top shelf. Carefully, he took a step forward into the closet, bumping into the door jam. The toys rumbled above, falling directly over Killian as his arms quickly covered himself from the impact, falling to the floor covered in toys.

Henry's hazel eyes widen in shock. "Dad, you…"

A loud giggle erupted from his sister. Henry eyes adverted to Maggie as her laughter continued over Killian tried to escape the disorganized chaos known as toys. Henry couldn't help but laugh along at the comedic scene.

Killian pushed aside the avalanched toys crowding over his body. He turned his dark head, blue eyes observed over at his two children laughing. A smile grazed his lips as Killian watched at Maggie's toothless smile open wider, laughter coming her. Killian would hold time still if he could capturing that sweet little laughter of his little princess.

Henry lips twisted up in the corners, smirking at Killian. "At least she is laughing than crying."

"Aye," Killian happily sighed out.


	6. The First Night

**Oh my goodness!**

**I am so sorry for the long update! Grad school took a major turn this past month. This chapter has been half completed for a while. I told myself I had to sit my arse down and complete it. And I did!.**

**I'm leaving the name Ethan due to the fact of the name meaning: "solid, enduring" and it matches his big sister "E"**

**Nothing against the name "Neal" and his memory, but I personally never saw their child being named Neal.**

**Please remember to review/life/favorite/share/etc!**

**Thanks again for all the followers! Love ya 3**

**Title: The First Night**

**Word count: 1372**

**Status: Complete (edited by Happynfluffy)**

**Rating: F for fluff**

Killian rocked his sleeping son, Liam, bundled in the blue hand-knitted blanket provided by Granny. It was the first night his family was home together. He should be tired; but the anxiety had never depleted from his system. Once Emma went into labor, Killian was anxious. No amount of rum could prepare him for the birth of his own child.

A couple of nights ago, Killian was drowning his anxiety with rum. He feared that Emma would die in childbirth; it was known in the Enchanted Forest that women giving birth had a chance of dying due to the intrusive amount of labor pains and time it took to bear a child. Feeling his alcohol, he knew he would not be able to make it home without some assistance. Pulling out his phone, he began to dial. He knew he would get the third degree from his 'father-in-law', but David would know something was wrong if Killian called him.

Abruptly 20 minutes later, David strolled into 'The Rabbit Hole', spotting Killian at the bar, slowing sipping on the brown liquid. David strutted up to Killian, gently patting the man's back, feeling the muscles of the pirate tense. David knew he had gained the attention of the rum drinking pirate. David was about to speak until Killian spoke first.

"What if she dies, mate?" Killian eyed the rum in his hand, slowly bringing it to his lips, chugging the rest of it down. He heard his mate sigh, feeling the warmth of David's body sitting in the stool next to him.

David caught the bartender's attention, ordering two more rums. "It's every man's fear. Trust me, I was scared there was a chance of losing Snow when she first gave birth to Emma. The anxiety didn't go away when Ethan was born despite all the shit that was happening with Zelena. I had to remember to focus on Snow, being there for her." David took a small sip of the rum, slightly coughing as the liquid ran down his throat. "When I first heard Snow was pregnant with Emma, I heard the stories of women not surviving the birth. But remember mate, we are in a realm where women have a higher chance of survival in childbirth, and Emma has already given birth prior to Henry. Birthing a second child is nothing compared to the first." Hoping his words calmed down his best mate and son-in-law, David gripped the rum, picking it up and holding it in the air towards Killian. "This is for you. You will be a wonderful father and you are part of this amazing family." David winked at Killian, receiving a smug smirk from the pirate.

Killian held up his glass, tapping it against David's. They both quickly brought the glasses to their mouths and swallowing the liquid. David started to cough after he swallowed the rum. Killian began to laugh, placing his good hand on his mate's back. "Come on, mate! Can't hold your liquor?" A mischievous smirk graced his lips.

David's blue eyes glared at Killian, knowing his son-in-law always got a rise out of him. I can see where Emma gets her damn pride from. He shook his head of those thoughts. "Well, Rum isn't my forte. Bring on the tequila and then we will see who cannot hold his liquor, mate," David sneered back, gaining the bartender's attention, ordering another round of alcohol.

Four shots later, David and Killian were laughing hysterically at each other. Both slumped over the bar as Killian tried to get another round.

The bartender shook his head. "Sorry guys, I'm cutting you off on the shots. If you want something, you must head home and consume it there."

Slurring over his words, David spoke first. "Come on! We are relaxing and celebrating the arrival of my grandchild soon. Cut us some slack."

The bartender laid his rag on the counter. "I'm sorry. You both had more than enough alcohol, especially the pirate here. Should I call in the 'sheriff' to escort her father and husband home?"

"No!" They both spoke in unison. Emma, being pregnant, would scold both of them along with her mother. They both were a scary combination not to be messed with.

"I have to call someone to pick you both up." The bartender wound up calling Regina and Robin. Regina was furious at them for interrupting her evening with Robin. But of course, the prince of thieves was able to calm down the raging queen.

Regina spoke truthfully that pregnancy was scary from a woman's perspective. Carrying a child within you is no easy matter. Even for the short pregnancy she had, Regina could not help herself from feeling the fear that something might have happened. In truth, it had. Months prior, Regina and Robin were expecting their first child. It was a miracle she could conceive; she miscarried at four months. That left a damper on their relationship, but Robin proved to be her true love so not even this could tear him away from her. (AN: I'm making a side note here before I get yelled at. Regina and Robin will have a child together; I planned their child a little later with another little girl we met prior ;) )

Done dealing with their drunkard shenanigans, Regina flicked her wrist as purple smoke surrounded David and Killian.

Robin gasped at the sudden disappearance of his friends. "Regina! Where did you transport them to?"

Regina's brown eyes gazed sideways at her partner, giving her famous 'evil-queen' smirk. "I sent the drunkards home the quick way. I don't want them in my car ruining my upholstery if they throw up. It's problematic to get out throw-up off carpet! I've done it a handful of times when Henry…."

Robin smirked at Regina as she babbled on about Henry. Stepping into her personal space, he wrapped his right hand on the back of her head pulling her in. He gently pulled her in, sealing his lips softly on hers, interrupting her. Regina's body tensed and slowly melted into her true love's body and lips; reaching her arms up, she snagged them around his neck pulling him closer into the kiss.

Grumpy, sitting at the other end of the bar, rolled his eyes about all the 'true love'. "I'm all for true love. Snow and Charming were enough with the entire lovey dovey, but their daughter and the Pirate, the Dark One and the Librarian, even the Evil Queen with the Thief. I can only handle so much true love at a time." Grumpy raised his glass, taking a huge gulp of his beer. To his right, Dopey nodded his head along in agreement, purple hat swaying with his head movement.

"Dreamy?"

Grumpy and Dopey turned their heads to the soft voice. There stood Nova, smiling softly as her petite shoulders slumped together eyeing the dwarf.

~E&K~

Killian smirked at the memory when he returned home drunk. Not only was his wife sitting up waiting for him but his mother-in-law as well. His face scrunched together at the term, since he still could not see Snow as his mother-in-law, more of a 'sister-in-law'. He received the third degree about abandoning his pregnant wife when she could be due any day. What is scarier than a hormonal pregnant wife? Her overprotective mother!

A soft whimper brought Killian out of his thoughts as Liam started to fuss within his blanket. Liam's fuss turned to a full on wail. Blue eyes focused on the clock upon the changing table, realizing it could be Liam's feeding time. Killian was torn whether or not to wake Emma but he knew she had to feed Liam. Emma decided to attempt to breastfeed their tiny son.

While carrying their son out of his nursery, Killian held tightly to the bundled Liam walking steadily into the master bedroom. He walked in to find Emma sitting up, slumped against the headboard. "It's about time you brought him in here," she spoke in her sleep-deprived voice.

"Sorry, love. If we had a bottle prepared, I would have fed him and let you sleep longer." Killian sat on the edge of the bed, which squeaked as his body weight pushed the edging down. Cradling Liam's head in his good hand, he gently placed Liam in the hold of his mother.

Emma smiled as she felt the material of the blanket scratch upon her forearms. She started to sooth the child, "Shh, Liam. I know, I know. You're so hungry." Emma adjusted her top exposing her breast, bringing Liam up closer. She felt a simple tug on her nipple as her son began to feed.

Killian watched in fascination as the mother of his child looked lovingly at their child feeding. He never imagined he would be so lucky to have a wonderful family, two loving sons, and a beautiful wife. His smile brightened and he moved his body closer, placing his right hand on the back of Liam's head, rubbing his thumb back and forth. Liam's parents gazed with love.

**Someone Brought to my attention that it did not upload proplery! Thanks again for bringing it to my attention!**

**If you want some updated news on my stories, please follow my tumblr at angelsnlilies**

**Thanks! Coco/Angel**


End file.
